¿Te doy una mano?
by Melpomene24
Summary: ¿Alguna vez alguno de tus amigos te ha encontrado en una situación 'privada' y no has sabido que hacer?, Hiroto sí sabe que hacer y si tú también quieres saber lee mi Fic. Este Fic contiene yaoi y 'escenas' no aptas para niños 7u7


Este es mi primer inteno con un Fic Yaoi, espero que les guste lo he hecho ya que mientras dormía me llegó esta idea, espero que les guste y me ayuden con un review para poder seguir mejorando con sus sugerencias, si más que decir me despido :3

El Fic contiene ''escenas'' sexuales si eres menor o no te gusta, no lo leas :3

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mio Midorikawa no hubiera dejado el FFI.

¿Te doy una mano?

Haruya ¿Has visto a Hiroto?-preguntó Un lindo alvino mientras se interponía entre la TV y él.

Quítate Suzuno, estoy viendo el programa de Terumi-dijo Nagumo

¿Por qué Terumi tiene un programa?-dijo Suzuno

Por que es guapo supongo, además ¿A quien no le gusta escuchar a un chico de 15 años hablar de sexo?-dijo Nagumo

¿Cómo que Terumi es guapo?, acaso me estás engañando pedazo de idiota-dijo Suzuno riendo un poco

Tú sabes que no-dijo Nagumo

Cómo sea,¿ has visto a Hiroto sí o no?-dijo Suzuno

Hace una hora dijo que se iba a su cuarto-dijo Nagumo

Gracias-dijo Suzuno para despues apagar la TV e irse a el cuarto de Hiroto

Estás celoso!-gritó Nagumo

En tus sueños-le respondió Suzuno

Al llegar al cuarto de Hiroto entro sin tocar.

Hiroto tengo que ...-quedó estupefacto, no creía lo que veía Hiroto, el perfecto Hiroto se estaba...masturbando viendo unas fotos de Midorikawa en el ordenador.

Disculpa Hiroto, vuelvo más tarde-dijo Suzuno sonrojado

No, quédate-dijo Hiroto cómo si nada

Yo,yo... está bien-dijo Suzuno mientras cerraba la puerta, seguro Hiroto le explicaría lo que pasaba.

Suzuno, siempre me has parecido muy lindo-dijo Hiroto mientras se lamía los labios

Hiroto, yo tengo novio dijo-Suzuno sonrojado, había algo diferente en Hiroto, tenía la misma mira que tenía cuando jugaba como Alien.

Lo sé, y tú sabes que Mido y yo tenemos algo -dijo Hiroto

Tú no me gustas-dijo Suzuno

Tú cuerpo no dice lo mismo-dijo Hiroto mientras señalaba el pantalón de su amigo

No es lo que parece-dijo Suzuno

Vamos déjate llevar, dejame darte una mano-dijo Hiroto

E-esta bien-dijo Suzuno

Así me gusta-dijo Hiroto para después levantarse de su asiento y empujar a Suzuno en la cama y bajarle el pantalón y quitarle la ropa interior.

Hiroto empezó a masturbar el miembro de Suzuno con un ritmo casi musical,primero lo hacía despacio y después lo hacía rápidamente cada vez que estaba apunto de llegar el climax Hiroto bajaba la velocidad para retrasarlo y así aumentar su placer, también ocasionalmente lamía un poco la punta de su miembro y esto lo hacía estremecerse , después de un rato Suzuno ya no aguantó más y se vino en la mano de Hiroto.

Hiroto, lo siento -dijo Suzuno apenado por lo que acababa de hacer.

Hiroto no habló, solo esbozó una sensual sonrisa y empezó a lamer sus dedos.

Es tu turno de ayudarme Suzuno-dijo Hiroto sensualmente mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama.

Suzuno no hablo sólo se arrodilló ante el y empezó a masturbar el gran miembro de Hiroto, Suzuno sabía que ''el trabajo manual'' no era lo suyo así que decidió apoyarse con sus labios, Suzuno empezó a lamer el miembro de Hiroto y podía sentir cómo este se estremecía, en sus manos y en su boca, así estuvieron un rato hasta que finalmente Hiroto se corrió en su boca.

Lo siento Suzuno, te ayudaré a limpiarte-dijo Hiroto para después darle un beso que Suzuno correspondió inmediatamente.

Cuando el calor había bajado y ambos estaban vestidos, y ya habian inventado cada uno una excusa que decir a su novio Suzuno se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Suzuno-dijo Hiroto

¿Que pasó?-dijo Suzuno a punto de salir de la habitación.

¿A que habías venido?-preguntó Hiroto

Ah, si en ese sobre hay unas fotos de Midorikawa, te las iba a vender pero te las regalo al parecer las necesitas-dijo Suzuno mientras abría la puerta.

Suzuno-llamó su nombre Hiroto de nuevo

¿Qué?-dijo Suzuno

Cuando quieras-dijo Hiroo mientras le guiñaba el ojo

Ambos sonrieron y por fin Suzuno salió de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer.

Matta ne 3


End file.
